Gloyd's secret
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Gloyd has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know, especially Vanellope. But you can't always have what you want, can you? Rated M for smut and language, don't like don't read. Vanellope Gloyd OTP


_Author's note: So I'm a little disappointed in the lack of Gloyd x Vanellope lemons, as in there are none. There's a ton between her and Ralph, but I don't care if you're a videogame character! That penis would kill you, and there would be no respawning! So here's some smut from my Wreck-it-Ralph OTP, enjoy! I don't own anything._

Gloyd Orangeboar was an average racer in the world of Sugar Rush, he was liked well enough by the players to be chosen every once and awhile. He enjoyed pranking the other avatars, and even people from other games if he could get away with it. His sweetness level was very high, and he liked all kinds of sweets. And everyone knew these things about Gloyd, it was common knowledge.

But there was something that nobody knew about Gloyd, that he kept secret from everyone. Especially from his best friend Vanellope, because he was afraid of losing her friendship. He was in love with her, and it just got stronger every time they hung out. Gloyd tried his hardest to not make things awkward, but it was getting harder for him.

Every time she smiled at him his heart would beat rapidly, his face would heat up and turn dark orange. She had his heart in her hands, and she didn't even know. He tried ignoring her at one point, but he stopped because Vanellope had been ignored for almost 15 years. She didn't need more of that, so he tried including her in his pranks.

She was a tad mischievous herself, so she would gladly take an invitation to mess with Taffyta. He figured that if he could see her as just a friend that would help, but it didn't. He just fell in love with her more, the more time he spent with her. So here he sat, in the old bonus level in Diet Cola Mountain. His hat to the side, and his jacket next to it. Throwing rock candies into the molten soda, muttering to himself.

"This isn't working!" He growled, putting his head in his hands. He slumped back and laid there, just staring at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?" He stayed there for a while, hidden amongst the stalagmites and rocks. He sighed, running his hand through his greenish brown hair. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sound, it was low in volume but still audible.

It sounded like moaning, low girlish moaning. Curiously Gloyd peered over his rock barrier, quietly gasping at what he saw. It was Vanellope, she had her skirt up and she wasn't wearing panties. Her hand was gliding her fingers over her smooth pussy, the slick flesh making wet noises. Gloyd instantly ducked, not looking at her for more than a second.

He had to leave, she obviously wanted privacy so he should just sneak out. Quietly he grabbed his hat and jacket, and started to crouch walk to the exit. As he walked he did his best to avoid pop rocks, but when he was almost to the exit his heel accidentally pressed down on the explosive candy. He yelped in pain, and crashed into the ground.

Upon hearing this Vanellope stopped, looking around the cave frantically. "Who's there!?" Gloyd stayed completely still, holding his injured leg. He had to make it out, but his chances were slimming by the second. In his attempt to shift his position, a small hard candy fell out of his pocket. The clacking noise drew Vanellope's attention, and she glitched over to the sound.

"Gloyd!?" Gloyd tried to stumble back, but his ankle shot pain through his leg. He cried out in pain, but still attempted to put some distance between himself and her. "Princess please, I can explain! Ow! I was just in here to- OW! Hey you know how when we die in game, sometimes we forget the past few minutes? How about you toss me in the hot springs, it'll let you get out some anger-"

"GLOYD!" The orange racer shut his mouth, awaiting her judgement. "First of all, it's president not princess! Second I'm mad, but not that mad. But I would like an explanation, right now! Were you spying on me?" She crossed her arms, and waited for him to talk. "Look I didn't know you were in her, I've just been feeling down lately and I wanted to be alone. I didn't hear you come in, and when I saw you I tried to get out and give you some privacy."

Vanellope was beginning to calm down, then Gloyd said something that proved he was telling the truth. "Vanellope, you're my best friend! And I wouldn't try to ruin our friendship by peeking at you, I'm sorry!" Vanellope then noticed his ankle, it was all messed up and covered in soot. Her features softened, and she kneeled down.

"Here, let me take a look at that." She took his ankle, and pulled an extra heart out. She placed the pixelated heart on his ankle, and in a flash of red light his wound was all healed. "There, I'm sorry for accusing of spying on me… um, exactly how much did you see?" She asked, her face bright red. Gloyd was also blushing hard, not looking her in the eyes.

"Enough to make it awkward… why were you doing that here though?" He said, and Vanellope blushed even harder. "Sour Bill tends to interrupt most of the time, I thought I could come here and be alone." she said, avoiding his gaze. "Look, I'm the only other person who knows about this place. I'll just leave and not say anything about it, and I understand if you'd rather not talk to me anymore…" He got up to walk out, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Gloyd wait!" She gently squeezed his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "I don't want to stop talking to you, it'll be awkward for a little while but I'm sure we'll both look back on this and laugh!" Gloyd felt a little relieved, but her next words completely ruined it. "Also, you said you were feeling down? What's the matter?"

Gloyd was really starting to wish she threw him into the hot springs, he rubbed the back of his head and tried to think of a good excuse. "I don't want to, um… bring you down with my issues! Yeah, I'll just go." Vanellope frowned, feeling a bit hurt. "Gloyd, like you said, we're best friends. Please, you can tell me anything."

She put both hands on his shoulders, her face really close to his. Those big beautiful hazel eyes staring into his soul, he looked away from her trying to remain calm. "No, Vanellope this is different! I just gotta go…" Vanellope sighed irritated, snapping her fingers. "Okay! I didn't want to do this, but executive order! Tell me what's wrong, or no racing for two months!"

Gloyd's jaw dropped, his heart beating faster. "That's not fair! Okay fine, I'll tell you… oh boy." Gloyd turned away from her, and took a deep breath. His hand clammy and shaking, sweat running down his forehead. "Okay." He said, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "I'm in love with… someone!"

Vanellope's expression changed to shocked, and she said in a quiet voice. "Oh…" Gloyd, not noticing her behavior, continued. "But I'm also really good friends with her, and I don't want to mess things up with her. She was alone for too long, and I don't want to ruin what we have."

Vanellope's eyes widened when he grabbed her hand, she looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. Gloyd didn't look at her, his cheeks were dark orange. This whole situation was uncomfortable, he had seen her naked which had caused as situation of his own downstairs. And he just told her how he felt, could this day get any worse?

Vanellope asked. "You… love me?" Gloyd closed his eyes, not saying anything. He just nodded, sealing his fate. What would she think of him now, he thought sadly. Meanwhile fireworks we're going off in Vanellope's mind, and a smile stretched across her face.

"You mean it? Gloyd I love you too!" Gloyd's head shot up, and his jaw dropped. Vanellope then got a little more bashful, entwining her fingers with his. "I've liked you for a while now, you're just so sweet and charming and funny! I just wanted to be friends with you, and I was also afraid that saying something would spoil it all."

Gloyd was amazed, Vanellope and him had been beating around the bush for a while when they both felt the same way. They both gazed at the molten cola, pondering what just happened. "We're morons!" Gloyd finally said, and Vanellope nodded. "Complete idiots!" She said.

They both laughed, still holding each other's hands. Gloyd then decided to be even braver, and asked. "Hey, since we both just kinda vomited our feelings out should we… make it official?" Vanellope looked him in the eyes, and he asked very timidly. "Vanellope, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Vanellope smiled shyly, squeezing his hand gently. "Yeah! I'd love to!" Gloyd was so relieved, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

He then realized that Vanellope probably still wanted some privacy, so he stood up and said. "Well, I should probably go. I'll see you later." But Vanellope grabbed his hand, and said. "Gloyd! Uh, before you go… do you think you could, um… kiss me?" Gloyd's face started to heat up more, but he stepped closer to her.

They were very close, Vanellope putting her arms around his neck and his hands resting on her waist. Their eyes slowly shut as their faces inched towards each other, their lips meeting in a gentle clash. At first their lips just rested against each other, but then it started to get a little more heated.

Breathing heavily through their noses, then Vanellope slipped her tongue into his mouth. This surprised Gloyd, but he went along with it. Their tongues sloshing around, clashing against one another. When they broke the kiss their breath was ragged, holding each other close.

Vanellope felt even more wet in her undercarriage then when she started, and Gloyd had a sizable bulge in his pants. Vanellope's sexual frustration was driving her crazy, but he was her boyfriend now! Surely it wouldn't be wrong to ask, right?

"Gloyd?" She panted out. "I'm feeling a bit bothered down below, would you mind… helping me with… ya know?" Gloyd blushed dark orange, but he nodded and she lead him back to her makeshift bed. They sat down next to each other, and Vanellope spread her legs and lifted her skirt.

Gloyd had only caught a glimpse earlier, but now he could see every last wet fold of her pussy. He slowly reached out and gently stroked it with his fingers, sending a shivering gasp out of her mouth. Vanellope had touched herself before, but when it was someone else that made it more exciting.

Gloyd kept massaging up and down, making her sensitive flesh twitch and spasm. The look on her face let him know she was enjoying it, so he moved his fingers a little bit faster. Causing her to squeal with delight, her hips gently moving to the rhythm of his hand.

Gloyd started to press a little harder, when his finger slipped inside a little. This drove Vanellope crazy, and she pushed against his hand to get more of his digit inside of her. Taking that as a cue Gloyd inserted the rest of his finger, making her squirm as he pulled his finger in and out of her tight slick walls.

"Gloyd!" She whispered in a shuddering breath, gently pulling his face to hers. They kissed, soft moans coming from the back of Vanellope's throat. Her hand found its way to Gloyd's leg, moving up his thigh until it reached the solid bulge in his pants. As she gently rubbed his crotch, he picked up speed with hers.

Vanellope whimpered into his mouth, his fingers scratching that sexual itch she was feeling. Suddenly she jerked in surprise, cumming all over his hand. She shuttered in pleasure as his hand slowed its pace, pulling his finger out of her. After Vanellope calmed down, she grabbed Gloyd by his belt loops and tossed him on the bed.

He was a bit surprised by the action, now on his back. Then Vanellope grabbed the edge of his cargo pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Revealing his orange boxers with little candy corns, his dick making a tent shape. Vanellope pulled the underwear down slowly and sensually, freeing his trapped penis from it's prison.

Watching her gaze at it made him harder, twitching in anticipation of her touch. She gently grabbed the organ, stroking it a couple of times. Gloyd threw his head back and moaned, enjoying the feeling of her hand. It was soft as she rubbed him up and down, and then she brought the tip close to her mouth.

Her hot breath driving him crazy as she said in a sexy voice. "You know the best part about being a video game character?" she waved her hand and a small screen appeared in front of her, and Gloyd watched as she switched something from on to off. "Controllable gag reflex."

And then she put her mouth around the tip, sliding her lips all the way to the base of his cock. Her tongue tasting his balls, while her throat gripped his dick. Gloyd squirmed under her mouth, as she sucked his entire penis off. Thick saliva oozing out of her mouth and around his dick, pooling down and dripping from his nuts.

Gloyd was going crazy as Vanellope went to town on his cock, bobbing her head up and down. Slurping on every upward motion, and wiggling her tongue on every downwards motion. Gloyd felt his ball tightening, the pressure building in his lower stomach rising to the tip of his cock.

He was about to burst, and he tried to hold back as he said. "Vanellope… I'm- I'm about to… to…" Vanellope got the message, but she didn't slow down. She sped up her pace, going even faster until his hips jerked forward. She then pulled back to that only the tip was in her mouth, so that his cum would go directly in her mouth and not directly in her stomach.

Her cheeks inflated as he pumped her mouth full of cream, cumming so much that it started to spill out of her lips. So she cupped her hands below to catch the sticky substance, she didn't want to waste a drop of it.

Gloyd finally stopped jizzing, falling limp against the bed breathing heavily. While Vanellope let the cum in her mouth slid over her tongue, enjoying the the sweet yet spicy flavor of his seed. She gulped down the semen, and gasped in satisfaction saying. "Pumpkin spice, yummy."

She then started to lap up the remaining amount in her hands, turning Gloyd on as he watched her. His cock hardening at the sight, and he asked. "Do I really taste like that?" Vanellope was now licking her fingers, and asked seductively yet sweetly. "Would you like to taste me?" Gloyd just nodded dumbly, and she smiled.

She took his hand and guided it to her folds, sticking two of his fingers inside her earning a sharp breath through the nose. He sloshed his fingers around a bit, then pulled them out much to Vanellope's disappointment. Gloyd examined the glistening substance on his fingers, before putting it in his mouth. Instantly the sweet taste of vanilla hit his tongue, and he found it was one of the most delicious things he'd ever tasted.

"You taste like vanilla." He said in amazement, but then noticed Vanellope pulling down her skirt. She stepped out of the candy wrapper dress, and pulled her hoodie over her head. Revealing her small but perfect breasts, each one adorned with little pink nipples. And finally she took the licorice tie out, letting her hair tumble to her shoulders.

She started to crawling on top of him, sliding his jacket off his shoulders. She then ran her fingers under his shirt, and up his chest. Gloyd took the hint and helped her take off his shirt, leaving them both completely naked save Vanellope's stockings. She kissed him again, rubbing her still tender pussy against his hard-on.

They both moaned at the sensation, feeling closer than ever before. Then Vanellope lifted her plump little butt and lined his cock up with her pussy, gently lowering herself on him. Her breath hitched when his head entered her, his cock spreading her wet folds.

Gloyd's hands grabbing her butt and pushing it down further, until he was snugly buried in her pussy. Vanellope gripped his shoulders raising herself up, then plopping back down on his meat pole. She whimpered as the penis re-entered her, the inner ridges of her vagina grinding against his dick.

A loud squelching noise ringing out every time he thrust inside of her, their breathing becoming more and more labored with every move. Vanellope grabbed his face and kissed him, her tongue diving into his mouth. The taste of both of their cum mixing around their mouths, and turning them both on even more.

Gloyd could feel that feeling building up again, as he pumped in and out of her even faster. And evidently he wasn't alone, because Vanellope whined out. "Gloyd, I'm gonna cum!" Gloyd looked her straight in the eyes, saying. "Me too!" Vanellope rested her forehead against his, saying. "Let's do it together!" They kept eye contact as they fucked, breathing heavily and moaning louder.

Finally they both tensed up, eyes closing as they came. Vanellope's pussy clenching around his cock as she shook from her orgasm, her juices squirting out past his dick. While Gloyd sprayed a large amount of thick cum into her womb, causing her to glitch a little.

Coming down from their high, they collapsed onto the bed. Gloyd's dick still buried in her pussy, as she laid on top of him. Vanellope snuggled her face into the cook of his neck, whispering to him. "Love you." Gloyd wrapped his arms around her naked frame, kissing her tenderly. "I love you too."

They decided to tell the rest of the kingdom of their new relationship status, but left out just how they came to the decision. That would be their little secret.

 _Author's note: hopefully this will spark others to write Gloyd x Vanellope stories, lemon or not. They're too cute not to be together, and I wish they were cannon. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for I guess. If there are any other characters you'd like to see fuck, let me know in a PM or review._


End file.
